Season 9
Season 9 of One Tree Hill aired on January 11, 2012 on the CW network and comprised of 13 episodes. This is the final season of One Tree Hill. The series was officially renewed by The CW for a ninth season on May 17, 2011. Two days later it was announced that season nine will be the final season. It will premiere on Wednesday January 11, 2012 at 8:00 pm and air its 13 episodes uninterrupted. It is unlikely the season will receive a back-order of episodes as The CW and show runners have agreed that 13 episodes is the best number to finish on. Paul Johansson and Tyler Hilton will both make returns for the final season as series regulars. Bethany Joy Galeotti and Sophia Bush will continue as full-time regulars, while James Lafferty will appear part-time. Chad Michael Murray will return in episode seven, after Haley reaches out to Lucas for help. Barbara Alyn Woods will also return. The series finale will feature another time-jump and see the characters' lives five years in the future. Summary The final season of One Tree Hill welcomes new hopes, challenges and dangers. Now parents of twin boys, Brooke and Julian are excited for the future. But while Brooke works on rekindling an old relationship, will Julian be able to juggle the demands of fatherhood as well as a new business venture? Though Clay and Quinn came through their past struggles stronger than ever, a different kind of demon now threatens their relationship. On “Mouth and Millie in the Morning,” our favorite talk show hosts are excited to report Tree Hill’s latest, only this time there is an elephant in the room. And after welcoming baby Lydia, will Nathan and Haley be able to keep their family intact when they are faced with their greatest threat yet, especially when Dan Scott returns? Here we go again, into the challenges that come with the quest for happiness, in a place called Tree Hill. - Season Nine Blurb Plots The season chronicles the character's sixth year after returning to Tree Hill. Some of the key plots are: * Brooke and Julian raising their twins and juggling their careers. * Haley and Nathan deal with his increased travelling and Haley dealing with raising two children and running Karen's Cafe. * Dan Scott causing drama when returning to Tree Hill including being arrested despite being innocent. * Chris Keller returning to Tree Hill to help with Red Bedroom Records. * Alex and Chase's young relationship. * The break up of a long term couple. * Lucas returns after Haley reaches out to him for help. * Deb returns to Tree Hill for unknown reasons and will be again confronted by Dan. * Brooke's estranged father Richard Davis will return to Tree Hill. * Lauren and David Fletcher will return back as a couple and she will be carrying his child. * Xavier Daniels returns to Tree Hill, only to confront Brooke with deadly consequences. * A beloved Tree Hill resident will meet their end midway of the season ** Dan Scott dies in the episode Danny Boy. * Nathan is kidnapped, forcing Haley to track him down. * The final episode of the series will have: ** A 5 year time jump in the last few minutes of the episode. ** High school basketball game in Tree Hill High with the Ravens. ** The wedding of Clay and Quinn. Cast Principal Cast * James Lafferty as Nathan Scott * Bethany Joy Lenz (credited as Bethany Joy Galeotti) as Haley James Scott * Sophia Bush as Brooke Davis Baker * Austin Nichols as Julian Baker * Robert Buckley as Clayton Evans * Shantel VanSanten as Quinn James * Jackson Brundage as Jamie Scott * Lee Norris as Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden * Jana Kramer as Alex Dupre* * Lisa Goldstein as Millicent Huxtable * Stephen Colletti as Chase Adams * Tyler Hilton as Chris Keller * and Paul Johansson as Dan Scott** * Until the episode In The Room Where You Sleep. ** Until the episode Danny Boy. Episodes Category:Seasons